[unreadable] [unreadable] Request is made for support of Pediatric Nephrology XXXV to be held in Miami Beach, Florida from March 6-9, 2008. The Pediatric Nephrology Seminar is an unique international forum including faculty and participating scientists and clinicians, ranging from medical students and young trainees to established clinicians and investigators. The Seminar will take place over a 3 day period and will cover a diverse array of current nephrologic and urologic issues, ranging from basic science to clinical practice. Topics are chosen to relate research advances to the understanding of mechanisms of renal diseases and clinical diagnosis and management. The atmosphere is maintained at an informal level, encouraging participation by minority members and junior attendees. A number of major themes have been selected, each usually involving three or more presenters, allowing a comprehensive coverage of each area. The aims of the Seminar are: to review the current understanding of the diagnosis and management of various kidney disorders with a focus on clinical research , identifying the most critical and promising areas for future basic and clinical research in pediatric nephrology to stimulate interest in Pediatric Nephrology as a career choice to provide role models for the next generation of Pediatric Nephrologists and a communication network for future collaboration and career support for retention of current trainees. This will be accomplished by including outstanding faculty and limiting the size of the meeting, allowing for extensive discussions and exchange of ideas. The faculty and the participants will have many opportunities to interact at the formal sessions and during scheduled and non-scheduled social encounters. The success of the Pediatric Nephrology Seminars in achieving these goals is evidence that this format, creatively adjusted annually to accommodate changing ideas and needs, has proven viable for 35 years as an effective, participatory teaching and learning tool [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]